Who Survives The Dead?
by xXDoubtfulAdmirationXx
Summary: Living in a world,filled with the undead,was only imagined in the mind of the cruel and sick. Nobody thought it'd really happen. Sounds easy enough,right? Find a nice place,food,water,clothes,kill a few of "them" every now and again. Try living in this world as a teenager. No parents to tell you who to trust and where to go. [HIATUS/ABANDONED.]
1. You And I Against The Dead

**Author's Notes: okay I apologize in advance! I haven't written in a while, so sorry if its not that good. It's rather short but I'm working on the second chapter now. I'd like to Thank ****_Renaglory. _****Her OC was the POV of this first chapter! And I promise you these chapters will become longer, I'm just a little shaky is all. Thank you again! Also the reason why this chapter has come out 3 days early is because I finished all the re-editing of new submitted OC's so thank you too all who submitted! And I hope you enjoy this FanFiction. :)**

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own HOTD. I only own my OC(who doesn't make her/his appearance yet.) and then all of you own your OC's :3**

* * *

**Reina**

_If I said listening to a lecture in class wasn't torture; you'd think I was crazy, right? I never thought I'd actually say that, but it was true. Never once would you think twice about living my life, My life as a high schooler at Fujimi Academy. Well, Ex-High Schooler. _

_Right now, I sit on top of my school. The groans of the dead fill my ears as I stare at the dead body before me. My knuckles glowed white, clasping the nata in my right hand. These could possibly be my final moments, everything that's happened; has led to this moment._

"Glory Reina, please report to the main office. Glory Reina." Glancing up from my paper I saw Tenaki-Sensei nodding in approval. Standing up from the desk, I bowed before the higher ranking male, exiting the room.

Sunlight reflected off the tile floors, giving the hallway a heated glow. In the silent passage, the Mary-Janes on my feet clicked; echoing to themselves. At the end of the hall stood a decline, the stair well to the multiple floors below.

"Grow up. Moping because your little friend dumped you? Stupid." Stopping in my tracks, the familiar Pinkette's voice faded away; Leaving the atmosphere thick with curiosity. Following the footsteps of another, brought me to find my heart pounding in my ears. My chest became tight as I stared at the male,who my cousin was lucky enough to date once, Takashi Kumuro. The self proclaimed genius was no longer in sight, leaving him drowning in his own thoughts.

Stepping forward caught his attention, "Huh?" Looking back, his chocolate brown eyes could see right through my entire being. My mind fell into the depths of kittens and rainbows, the sight of him could make any girl loose control.

"Hey K-Kumuro," smiling brightly, I lifted myself into the stair case railing. "What's up?" Carefully I pushed myself forward, a gentle wind blew my hair back over my shoulder. Few strands tickled my cheeks as I reached the end of the steel bar.

"Eh, nothing really. Just getting scolded by Takagi for my stupidity, I guess?" Sun rays illuminated the silver balcony bars, blinding me momentarily as I admired the older male.

"Yeah, she does do that a lot." Looking over the rail, I watched the cherry blossom petals swim over the cement, "So... Are you upset about Re-" Metal screamed as flesh was smashed against it. Over at the main gate stood a man, he looked tired; gray bags hung under his eyes.

"Must have come to pick up his kid, I don't know why he'd bother; it's only 5th period." Takashi spoke in monotone, he probably didn't really care. Resting his chin onto the railing, he continued to watch the idiotic male crash himself into the gate.

Emerging out from the building, was Hayashi and Teshima-Sensei, and then two other unknown teachers. Hayashi-Sensei's flamboyant red hair was easy to spot, she was rather bitchy; if I say so myself.

"You there, what do you think you're doing? This is a private school." Pushing her glasses upward, she scolded the mystery man, not wanting to waste her time.

"It's alright Miss. Hayashi, let me handle it." Pushing up his left sleeve, he made his way to the gate. Snaking his arm through the gate's bars, he clasped a fist of the man's blue shirt; pulling him forward into the gate violently.

"Hey now! Mr. Teshima, excessive violence is..." She began to warn the fellow teacher, only to have her voice fade away. In a sudden flash, the mystery man bit Into the flesh of Teshima-Sensei's arm. Blood sprayed upward into the air, falling and staining the cement beneath. Groans and screams of pain escaped the older man, as he rolled on the ground; he clasped his hand over his arm. Blood gushed out of the wound, staining his clothes and skin.

"Holy Shit," mumbling to himself he stared wide eyed at the scene before him, his hand clenched the steel bar. His body tended and his knuckles glowed white.

"Oh my Gosh, he's dead." The grey man in the group of teachers stated, watching his lifeless body lay on the ground.

"No way," holding her hands up to her mouth, "That's impossible, he was just..." After a small pause a sudden gasp escaped the woman, "M-Mr. Teshima? A-Are you alright?"

The announced, "Dead-Man," slowly lifted himself from the ground.

"Oh Mr. Teshima, thank God. You had me worried there for a-" Latching his hand onto her white jacket; he got to his feet, pulling her down also in the act. Lodging his teeth into her neck, blood spat out of her mouth; dripping onto her breast as gurgled screams failed to notify rescue.

I turned to see Takashi falling back in fear, "K-Kumuro?" I choked out the name in utter shock, "W-What do we do?" My eyes widened as he clenched onto my wrist.

"Let's go!" Pulling towards the staircase, we ran up the steps and down the hall. Our footsteps blasted in sync, running to somewhere; somewhere I did not know, "We need to get the hell outta here!" Dragging me along, I felt as if I wasn't pulling my own weight here. Rushing forward I was able to keep up with his pace.

"O-Okay!" Following his lead, I found myself in front of my 5th period classroom door. Grabbing the handle, he slammed the door open.

"Kumuro, Glory. You couldn't be happy just skippin' my class?" As I followed close behind Takashi, he walked over to the familiar orange headed girl's desk.

"Come with me, we're gonna get outta here!" Grabbing the 17 year old's wrist, he lifted her out of the small chair.

"W-What are you talking about?!" Walking next to her I stared her in the eyes, "R-Reina! What are you doing with Takashi?" Placing my hand on her shoulder, I pulled her close enough to whisper in her ear.

"Dude, what are you doing?" 3 heads turned to see Hisashi Igou, Rei's current boyfriend, glaring at Takashi in annoyance.

"People just got killed by the front gate, No Bull Shit." As Hisashi's eyes widened partially, he watched as Takashi facial expression remained the same.

"A-Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm making shit like that up." Takashi's voice was drenched in sarcasm.

"Kumuro just calm down, he doesn't know-"

"Jesus!" Pulling away from Takashi's grasp she continued to speak, "What's going on? I can never understand what's-" The stinging pain of skin against skin caused me to gasp.

"What the hell Kumuro?!" Shoving my palm against his chest, I turned to Rei to see her hand clasped over her flaming red cheek.

"Listen! Listen to me!" Turning around, his eyes stared into Hisashi's; the grey haired male's eyes narrowed to slits as he understood what the other meant.

Rushing down the hall, I kept my hand clasped around Rei's leading her behind both males.

"Just tell us what's going on?" Rei took the words right out of my mouth, looking back at her I saw her eyes narrowed towards Takashi.

"There was someone at the school gate," Looking back at us he continued to run, "P.E teachers went to check it out and something happened; And now the P.E teachers are killing each other." Looking forward again, he took a sharp turn; entering a stairwell.

"That's insane." She refused to believe the male, the only person she would believe now would be Hisashi.

Suddenly we came to a halt, "What? You forgot something?" The raven headed male glared at the grey hair friend, rummaging through a janitors closet.

"If what you told me was true, then we're gonna need some weapons, right?" Grabbing a handle of a broom, he stepped onto the bristles. His strength allowed him to twist and snap off the pole, holding it out to my left,"Here Rei. Reina, take this," to me he held out a small narrow knife like blade. "It's called a Nata. Be careful, it's sharp."

The corners of my lips couldn't help but tug into a smile, "T-Thank You, H-Hisashi." The stinging pain of salt water burned my eyes, looking down I quickly discarded the unwanted tears, "Let's go." I looked up to see Takashi grin, And with a nod of approval; we were off.

"W-Wait!" Looking over my shoulder I saw Rei standing in front of the janitor's closet, "Lets call the police, we can talk to my father." Look at Hisashi and I, then back at Takashi. With a heavy sigh, he reached into his pocket.

"School rules are there to be broken, right?" Handing her his dark blue and black phone. Leaning against the wall, I looked up at the ceiling and closed my eyes. What was going on? Is this a dream? It has to be. This shit doesn't just happen.

"No Way." 6 pairs of eyes landed on the orange headed female.

"What is it?" Takashi and I spoke simultaneously, looking at each other momentarily; we both averted our attention back to Rei.

"You May Stay On The Line Or Call Back Again Later. Currently Line One One O Is Experiencing a High Call Volume."

"Line, One Ten... I-Is Busy." Takashi and Hisashi obviously didn't know what line One Ten is. One Ten was her father's personal emergency line. Only family members have it, including my own. It's not just happening here, "That's impossible." It's happening everywhere. In the short lived silence, the intercom notification beep sounded.

"T-This announcement is for all the students, an emergency situation is taking place inside the school right now. All students must follow your teachers instructions and evacuate." The unknown teacher continued to repeat the previous message.

"So they finally realized it," looking back over to the raven, I saw what Rei had loved. His leadership qualities, a natural born leader. I'd stay with him till the end, even if it meant leaving my family.

The screech of the intercom yelled into the ears of listeners everywhere, it felt as if my ears were bleeding. A short silence once again, seemed to drag on.

"It's happening. We need to go, now!" Takashi soon darted into the hall.

"My sister! I need to find my sister!" Rei defended, "I can't have my sister living in this world alone!"

"Get away from me! Get back!" I winced in sympathy for the teachers final moments of life.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So yes! I hope it wasn't as bad as I though... *frown.* so hope you guys will deal with my stupidness and continue reading! Thanks again to ****_Renaglory_**** for allowing me to use her wonderful OC Reina!**


	2. A New Friend To Fight The DEAD

**Author's Notes: yes here is my "Thanksgiving Update" :) I might update again tomorrow but I don't wanna be interrupting any body's family time. I would like to thank ****_Hell Devil 13_**** and ****_unknown ray_**** For allowing me to use their amazing OC's in my adventure of a story. And Arisu is my own OC. Unfortunately for Hell Devil 13, he had wanted his OC to be with Saeko; but someone had claimed her already. So yeah :3 I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm trying to make them longer as time goes on.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own.**

* * *

Kazuto

"Now, we will take this time to meet new people. Down in the gymnasium is a second class, there you will introduce yourself to someone new; do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sensei." The class groaned in response, Monday really was the worst day of the week; Sunday close behind in second. Scribbling on tonight's homework assignment, which I obviously wasn't going to do, was covered in numerous lead marks. In the answer spaces, Profanity were my only answers for this class.

A class about making decisions, Important One may I remind you; about Family, Friends, Addictions, Safe Teen Relationships? If there's one thing I've learned, it's to never get a girl pregnant; So I really have no fucking clue why I'm in this class.

"Takiya? Could you be the last one out and close the door?" Swimming out of my thoughts, I looked up to see the raven haired teacher. Nodding slightly, I watched as she smiled thankfully. She probably thinks she'll be able to change me, sadly she's mistaken.

Shuffled footsteps exited the room, leaving me in alone in the class. Grinning to myself, I found the strength to stand. Making my way over to the door; my footsteps seemed to have an echo. Stopping, I heard the echo continue. Looking towards the door, I saw a small shadow making it's way towards the open door.

Jolting forward, I shoved the door closed. Smiling in relief, my body weight seemed to lean against the wooden surface. With a sudden force, the door jolted against my body; be remained closed.

"Ow." If I were a cat; my ears would have perked at the sound of the voice. Peeking out the small window; there sat a girl, smaller than myself, surrounded by papers. I wasn't sure if I should help her or not, but then again; I was the one who closed the door in her face.

Taking a deep breath, I turned the door knob. Looking down at her, I could see... A lot actually.

"Boy shorts, huh? Wise choice I guess," This then caused her face to flush, "Not my fault." Really it was, and she knew that.

"Pervert!" Lifting up a foreign language book, she chucked it towards my face. Unfortunately for me, she had better aim than I had anticipated. The corner of the book had jabbed into my left eye.

"Shit!" Covering my eye with my palm, I felt the salt water drench my skin. "Okay okay, I'm sorry jeeze! Just quit throwin' stuff!" Opening my good eye, I saw her grin in victory.

"Good, Now help me pick up all this." Sitting on her knees, she began to recollect her dropped items.

"Oh sure, just get me a few seconds to get my vision back!" Snapping back at her overly confident attitude, she shrugged I response; not affected by my anger.

"It the most you could do, seeing as how you slammed a door in my face." Rolling my eye I continued to watch her collect folders and documents. Slowly drawing my hand away, I still kept my eye firmly closed, feeling the thin layer of tears freezing. Slow throbbing caused sharp, stabbing pains in the back of my head. Great, a headache.

When I would attempt to open my eye, Obviously it still hurt like fuck, so it would just close again by itself.

"I'm still down here ya' know."

"Yeah, I know. I'm ignoring you." Once again; she threw an other object towards me, hitting me in the shin. Gritting my teeth, I ignored my headache and opened my eye.

"Still gonna ignore me?" Raising an eyebrow at me, she continued to watch me, "looks like you have a black eye." Pointing a finger towards my face, I turned away.

"So, Now it's just another thing to flaunt." I was used to going to school with the after math of fights, it happened often, but normally I would have beat the ass to a pulp. To bad now it's a girl.

Standing up she carried a small pile of papers, "I know who you are. And I won't bow down to you," she then dropped the stack into my hands, "Now go put this on the Sensei's desk." Sighing in defeat, I re-entered the empty classroom.

Making my way to her desk, I plopped the stack down with a thud. Scanning over table, I saw graded papers; Along with the grading book. Grinning inwardly, I plucked the notebook into my hands. Slipping the pen out of the binding, I clicked the top.

"Hey, what's your name?" Scanning the book of names; I found my own. Placing my finger onto the writing, I slid it to the left; skimming over my grades for the past 2 weeks.

"Miyrazoku Arisu," answering without hesitation, she came up behind me, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Changing my grades, and looking at yours." I admitted, "you got all A's; well aren't you a smarty!"

"Give me that!" Quickly reaching over my shoulder, her fingers latched onto the corner of the page.

"No! I don't have an A yet!" Pulling the book towards my chest, a tear echoed In the silence. Holding the breath hostage in my lungs, I stood completely still; hoping what I heard didn't happen.

"You Idiot! You ripped it!" She exclaimed fearfully, "What are we gonna tell her?!"

"We? W-We!" Choking on my laughter, I turned on my heels to face her, "We? Look here Miyrie, I didn't do a thing." Pushing the book into her chest, a sharp gasp fell from the girl's lips.

"Look here, Mr. I'm-On-Bath-Salts! I am Not taking the blame for this!" Her words seemed to be straight from hell, drenched in venomous hatred, "You can go straight down to her and hand it to her on a silver platter!"

"Are you by any chance related to Takagi Saya?" Changing the subject quickly, I waited for an answer.

"W-what? No! I'm friends with her, but why would you think we're related?" Her head cocked to the side in confusion, smirking; I watched as she remained lost in her thoughts.

"It was just that, your boobs look similar to hers. I was assuming the was a family resemblance." Gently flicking her left breast, I grinned and made my way to the door.

"You Sexist Mother Fucker!" Feeling the small tug on the back of my collar wasn't a surprise, the sudden yank back was. Choking and struggling for air; the small yet strong female through me onto the floor. As my back hit the ground; the back of my was ricocheted off the tile floor.

"Shit!" Grabbing the back of my head in pain, I winced; white flashes blinded my vision. A heavy weight on my chest brought me to open my eyes, looking up I saw the auburn hair girl towering over me.

"I deserve an apology." She announced.

"Is that so," she nodded triumphantly, "Well in that case; No. I'm only going easy on you cause you're a girl." A sweet, lullaby of silky laughter filled my ears.

"Oh Please," Glaring down at me, teal eyes gleamed with confidence.

"You have a pretty laugh." I confessed, her eyes suddenly widened in embarrassment. Stepping off my chest, she stood with her back to me.

"Liar."

"Why would I lie about something like that?" Propping myself up on my elbows, I watched as she tapped her right foot in annoyance.

Turning on her heels in a flash, she glanced over my body as if searching for any sign of false accusations. She then held out her hand, "Get up." Gladly taking hold of her hand, I half expected her to let go, but she didn't.

Helping me to my feet, I stood about 9 inches over her, "Thanks.

"Your welcome." She turned her head away, avoiding eye contact.

"Hey," placing my thumb on her chin, I turned her head to face me, "Lets be friends." Chuckling rose from her smile. Chuckles turned into giggles as she processed my statement.

"Okay, Fine." A gentle smile tugged at her lips, along with mine.

"I'm Takiya Kazuto." Once again, she began to smile and giggle.

"Miyrazoku Arisu, nice to meet you."

After about 20 minutes of talking, I really got to know Arisu. We're already on a first name basis. She's actually really innocent, after that whole fight we had; I thought she'd be a bitch. Damn was I wrong, she's no where close to Takagi in bitchiness.

"So let me get this straight. Your the sub-leader of a family gang type thing?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Jeeze! Your like, famous-"

Furuu~ Furuu~ Furuu~

Looking down at the table, a small black and blue phone vibrated on the desk. Delicate fingers plucked the phone and flicked it open.

"Hello?"

Looking back at the window, I watched cherry blossom petals flew away.

"What?" Panic seemed to scream in her voice, "B-But I can't get home. Can't you come pick me up? O-Or call a cab?!" Standing up from her chair, she seemed scared.

"Arisu, you okay?" Holding out we index finger to me, I awaited her response.

"O-Okay I'll wait outside," She listened into the phone, her eyes wide with fear awaiting an answer of her own, "Then where do I go?" Watching her make her way to front of the room, she continued her conversation. "Alright, I love you daddy." Clicking her phone closed, she looked back at me.

"I'm only doing this because, if I left you here; I wouldn't be able o live with myself. We need to go, now." No emotions were expression in this statement. She didn't break eye contact until blonde haired male entered the room.

"Ari, lets go." Looking over to him she frown, obviously stalling.

"Just wait a second Ray," looking back at me her eyes watered, "Please Kazuto, we have to go."

"Alright." Standing up I walked over next to her, "Lets go."

"You're not gonna ask why?" Looking over to the male in the doorway, known as Ray, spoke in confusion.

"No. I trust Arisu and whatever she says." Defending the younger girl, she quickly grabbed my hand dragging me towards the door.

"We have no time to talk. Lets go Ray! Did you bring the car?" Looking over her shoulder, she made eye-contact with the red/blue eyed male.

"Of course, how else would I have gotten here?" Following close behind, he made his way ahead of us and down the stairs.

At the bottom of the staircase, he held open the door. Sunlight seeped in threw the open gap, "You guys ready?"

Nodding in response, I looked over to see Arisu smiling. In that serious moment back in the classroom, I was worried I wouldn't be able to see her smile like that again.

"Yeah," her grip on my hand tightened lightly, "Lets Go."


	3. Avoid The DEAD Sickness

**Author's Note: So... I'm sorry I haven't update in awhile! With Thanksgiving break just ending, I had a bunch of homework to do. So now that I'm done with that; I can write! I will try to update every Monday, Wednesday, or Friday. Most likely during the summer it will be update 3 times a week if it's still going by then. :) but thank you for dealing with me ^^' also I've been thinking about posting previews on my Instagram. ****supaisu_koneko_kawai**

* * *

****Narumi

I, Narumi Katsu, swear to make grades in the Fujimi Academy rise by at least 20% before the end of the first trimester.

Flipping through the stack of index cards, I attempted in memorizing my speech for the Board Of Education meeting. I paced back and forth in the teachers lounge, a waiting for the principle to allow me into the meeting room.

I began to pace faster, strands of dark red hair escaped their place. Shoving them back behind my ear, I turned around to see out the window. Hayashi and Teshima-Sensei Had just exited the building; making their way to the main gate. Smiling, I escaped from the room.

I wouldn't say I was running, but you know when girls will skip with their arms swinging from side to side? Well that's how I ran down the hall, turning the corner; I found one of the few rebels in our fine academy.

Kenji Wolfe.

The spikey haired brunette leaned against a row of lockers. Texting away, his body weight rested on his right foot. His left was pressed firmly against a locker door.

The fact that he was ditching class, and disrespecting school property; wasn't what made me angry. He knew what made my blood boil, ever since the 7th grade. In elementary school he was nice, but then something snapped. Then all he did was piss people off.

The rebellious teen, was no where close to wearing the school uniform. Baggy khakis covered his ankles, a thin grey hoodie remained unzipped half way; revealing a white wife beater.

Dividing my hair in half, I pulled both sections over my shoulders. Running my fingers over the silky service, I flattened any loose strands. As I dropped my arms to my side, the small heels on my shoes clicked along the floor.

"Where's your uniform?" Stopping In front of the male, he remained silent. Gritting my teeth, I reached into his hands and snatched the electronic device. The pop of earbuds escaping his ears, made my smirk inwardly.

"What the fuck do you want?" Narrowing his eyes, he hissed through his teeth. Venom slipping down his tongue, pine green eyes burned with an angered flame.

"Where. Is. Your. Un-I-form?" Speaking each syllable slowly, he turned away in annoyance.

"I'm not stupid, don't talk to me as if I were." Crossing his arms, he continued to avoid the question.

"Well I'm positive you are stupid, seeing as how you never go to your classes." Placing my hands on my hips, I held the phone tightly in my grasp.

"That's not true." Snickering, I grinned malevolently.

"Oh really?" Not responding, I began to laugh. "So you're telling me," I pointed my index finger at him, "that you actually go to class?" Turning his head, as if it weighed a ton, pine green clashed with chocolate brown.

"Yeah, I do. 1st period. Go talk to him, he'll tell you the same thing." Holding his hand out, he remained perfectly still.

"What?" I questioned him skeptically.

"I want my phone." Looking down at the object in my hand, the black ear buds dangled from the audio jack. Bass beats came from the tiny speaker. Lifting the small bud to my ear, I heard a quiet voice.

_"I'm gonna fight 'em off _

_A seven nation army couldn't hold me back _

_They're gonna rip it off _

_Taking their time right behind my back _

_And I'm talking to myself at night because I can't forget _

_Back and forth through my mind behind a cigarette,"_

Raising an eyebrow, I glanced up at the male.

"Seven Nation Army, Really?" Rolling his eyes; he then stanched it out of my grasp, "Hey! I didn't say you could have it back yet!"

"Would you just shut up? Jesus, people are in class. You're really noisy." At the sound of the statement, my eyes widened. Was I really loud? Holding back my anger, a lump formed in my throat.

...

Seconds turned into minutes, both of us standing there in silence, as I stared at the floor.

"Well, I'm leaving." Looking up, I saw him run his fingers through his hair, "Don't really feel like being here anymore."

"You can't do that."

"Says who, girly? You? Oh no! How will I escape-... Uh, You got some escapers over there." Point a finger down the hall, I quickly look back. One of the three looked oddly familiar.

"You," Turning back to the brunette, "One of those students was your friend. You're coming to get him with me." Placing my hands on my hips again, I looked at him sternly.

"Well if he's leaving then I am too." Pushing his left foot off the locker, he began falling forward. Only to catch himself, and continue walking, "You coming?"

"Of course I'm coming, idiot." Following close behind him, I watched as he draped his headphones around his neck. His hands tucked away in his sweatshirt pockets. Sun light made his skin glow, he obviously he didn't like this. With the flick of his wrist, his hood was over his head; blocking the sun.

"What ever happened to you?" Mumbling under my breath, I looked to my left shyly. I didn't expect him to answer, that's why his voice came off as a shock.

"Go to hell, you wouldn't care."

"You don't know that, Don't make false accusations about me!" Placing my hand over my chest, I glared daggers into the back of his skull.

"Once again, you're being loud." Looking over his shoulder, his eyes were soft with annoyance. Turning forward, he took a left turn. Sighing quietly, my arm fell to my side. Following him in his turn, I walked by an F.C.S class.

"Chocolate Raspberry Cake." I mumbled softly. Stopping, I watched the teacher instruct the students in mixing the batter.

His foot steps were cut short by the statement, "Don't you wanna catch your class ditchers?" You could hear him raise his eye brow by his tone, shoot a glare to the male; I cocked my head to the side.

"Already caught one," shrugging and walking ahead, "the other three are bonus." Gracefully hopping from one step to an other, the green eyed male followed behind.

"What's gonna happen to me Miss. Hall Monitor, Will I be suspended? Or even better, expelled?!" Sarcasm was probably the only tone he was capable of, coming to a sudden halt; I could hear him trip over his own feet.

"Nah, I'll probably just give you an in-school suspension." Looking over my shoulder, I smiled. "That's not to hard is it? Seeing as how, this is your eighth time, being caught ditching class; In the past two days." As he stood there dumbfounded, a gust of wind raced up the stairwell. The smell of rust and cherry blossoms, wafted in the pencil scented hallways; riding of the scent of wood and lead.

"Dude, what the fuck is that smell?" Rubbing his nostrils, with his left index finger, he held his breath captive.

"I don't know," speeding down the stair cases, "Let's find out." A golden light was slowly disappearing. My footsteps had a much heavier echo. As my feet hit the ground floor, a small window on the storm door revealed a girl and two males.

"Curiosity killed the cat, dumb-ass." The deeper voice stood behind me, looking over my shoulder to the window.

"But Satisfaction brought it back, dumb-ass." Walking towards the door, I held my hands out; just barely. Feeling the cool metal under my finger tips, my heart began to race.

'First time breaking school rules... This feels great!' Thinking in the back of my mind, the adrenaline took control. Shoving the door forward, a spring heated air swam over my skin, Goose bumps bubbled over the creamy surface.

3 teens panically turned around, the sight of Narumi Katsu outside of class must have been a shock.

"Greetings Star Shine, the World says Hello." The male once again spoke complete nonsense, a small chuckling arose from one of the three others.

"How much you pay Miss. Student Council to come yell at us?" Stepping away from a auburn hair girl, he stepped over to the male behind me.

"I'm not little Miss. Student Council! How about you watch me drag your ass back inside to the office!" Leaning towards Ken's friend in crime, I crossed my arms angrily.

"How about both of you shut the fuck up!" The annoyed shouting whisper came from the unknown student. Black shades now covered his eyes, he obviously didn't go here. Blonde hair glowed in the sun light, dark blue jeans clung to his legs. A white button up shirt remained open, blowing in the light breeze; a red short sleeve shirt underneath.

Pointing his index finger across the parking lot, a slouched figure stood at the end. The object seemed as if to hear our breathing, turning in our direction; I could see the figure was a human. Red lips, torn clothing, and large breast stained her clothes with blood. Grey skin reflected the light, causing momentary blindness.

"I-is that...?" Choking on the fear of reality, the lump once again formed in my throat.

"Miss. Hayashi." Turning, I saw determined looks on the two male friends, "That bitch gave me an F on my Ping Pong Exams last year." The one Ken called, 'Star Shine', spat sourly at the obviously injured woman.

"That's why we need to go, she's dead." My eyes widened at the false statement.

"What Drugs are you on?! She's hurt! We need to help her!" Stepping forward, a grasp on my arm held me back.

"Look! I only know you because you're in my gym class, but I'm begging you. Do not go near her!" Auburn hair hung over her past her breast, it flowed in the gentle wind as her eyes reflected her caring personality.

"She's dead, The dead are coming back to life and eating the living. The living then die; and come back as one of them. She will tear you to shreds." Reaching into his pocket, a gun the size of my palm was relieved. Clicking the revolver into place, "Anything you wanna say?"

"Wait," turning around; the sight of Star Shine running back inside extracted a gasp from the group. As we waited in silence, the sound of shattering glass could be heard from inside. The creak of the door refilled the reoccurring silence, "Alright. Now we can go."

Fire Axe in hand, he rushed past me, moving towards the front. "What do I get to fight with?!" Ken spoke in anger as he watched the other males bare arms.

"Well... Here. I'll cover you, let's go to your locker. You got a hockey stick in there, right?" Tightening his grasp on the wooden handle, he made his way to the school door.

"Yeah, I could use that." He admitted calmly. "You," turning to the shade wearing male, "Get the girls to the car. We'll be back soon." Grabbing the door handle, he smiled malevolently before re-entering the building.

A few seconds went by before the lone male spoke again, "You heard him Ladies, lets get movin'." Feeling the rushing pressure, I looked at the door once more, turning on my heels; I nodded.

Look into the parking lot, the walking corpse of Miss. Hayashi was gone. All three of us turned, scanning the surrounding area. With our backs against each others, we watched the perimeter.

"Where did she go?" Thinking of a name, I tried to remember the other girl's name.

Marikawa? No.

Miyamoto? No.

Maresato...?

Miyrazoku! That's what it was, Miyrazoku. Now, what was her first name?

"I don't know, but we're not gonna stick around to find out. Stay in this formation, just walk backwards. If we stay like this, we'll be safer." Confidence rang proud in his voice. Keeping our backs connecting, even by the slightest touch, we slowly started walking to our destination.

My heart pounded in my ears, blood rushed through out my veins; making every touch,smell,sight,sound,and taste a spine tingling fear.

"Guys, stop I have an idea." Looking at the ground, I found a medium sized rock.

"Now isn't the time to be stupid, missy." I could feel the glare burn through the back of my skull. Bending down cautiously, I picked up the heavy stone.

"I'm gonna throw it at that car down there, it will set the alarm off and draw attention over there." Pointing to a dark blue smart car in the center of the lot, "Is that okay?"

Feeling the tension in the air, I could tell this plan had him cornered. A heavy sigh was the all the confirmation I needed, pulling my arm back; I then flung forward. The muscles stretched as far to their ability, sending the rock flying into the windshield of the small car.

_Himei~ Himei~ Sakebu~ Sakebu~ Sakebu~ Sakebu~ Sakebu~ Dīdo~ū~ Dīdo~ū~ _**_(AN: Himei- Yelp. Sakebu- Exclaim. Dīdo~ū- Dee Doo.) _**

Covering my ears, the American Comedian's made up song chimed in my mind.

_Hello~o! I'm a Car~! Gas-o-line-makes-me-run! Back~Seat. Trunk~Space. __**(AN: Dane Cook! XD)**_

"Oh Jesus, lets go. The car is right up here-"

"Ray look out!" Miyrazoku shrieked out the warning, the echo of a gun sounded through the air; As if breaking the atmosphere. Blood soaked into cotton, Staining it red with fear and the birth of a new world.

"Come on let's go!" Dashing forward, Miyrazoku and I froze dead in our tracks. The smell of rotting flesh made my toes curl and my nose twitch, "I said let's go!" Snapping back to reality, I look towards him. As he watched us stand immobile, he rolled his eyes.

"He's right we have to go," grabbing my wrist, the teal eyed girl pulled me forward, "Come on pick up the pace!" Speeding forward, we were already at a steady jog. Taking a sudden turn, I was greeted to an open car door.

"Let's go! Get it now!" The blonde sat in the drivers seat, pushing the key into the ignition; the roar of the engine hummed. Slipping into the seat, I slammed the door closed. Wanting to cut myself off from the terrible world I now knew.

"Buckle up!"

Panically reaching over my shoulder, I grabbed the extending strap; pulling it over my chest. The new car smell and blood was intoxicating. Feeling the fumes taking over, I felt the world turn. My head began to throb violently, feeling my skin burning; I began to feel sick.

"Arisu, check her; make sure she's not bit! She's not looking to well." Slowly fading away I felt the cold fingers with a gentle touch.

"She's fine, just exhausted. They're right there, Pull over!" Feeling the car swerve, he came to a sudden halt; slamming me into the back of the passenger seat. Panicking voices slipped in through car's exterior, hearing the hands banging; I found the small amount of energy to lean across the seat.

Grabbing the door handle, I fell forward. Once again, cold hands lifted me into place again. Gust of wind cooled my boiling skin, relieving the pain.

"What's wrong with her...?!" The voice slowly became panicked, gently slapping my cheeks; I could feel warm puffs of breath fall down my neck.

"She's just traumatized, she's fine. She's running a slight fever so I'm gonna turn on the AC." Words became mumbles and my sight was going fuzzy. Gust of cold air began to cool the surrounding area, the car shook violently. Running over bodies I would assume, but. I couldn't keep my eyes open any more,

Fading away.

Into a dream.

A dream where everything is...

_Normal._

* * *

**Author's Notes: so I tried to make it longer in my time I was away. I think I did a lot better :) so for this chapter I'd like to thank ****_FallingSunset_**** for Ken and Narumi. Then once again thanks to ****_unknown Ray_**** and ****_Hell Devil 13. _**


	4. The DEAD Next Door

**Author's Note: ohmygosh, IM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! It's just that... *sniff sniff* I had to take exams on the last week of school, and then on winter break; my uncle came back from Afghanistan. So he and my aunt spent the holidays with us! And then... my biological dad kinda snuck Luis way back into my mind. For those of you who know me, know how much of an asshole he was to My mom and I. So thank you for cooperating with me! **

* * *

**Yamato Hiragana **

It had been quiet today, our group had woken up without a word. Dreams of the previous days had played in my mind. Him, her... And then there was them. It was early morning, the sun was just rising. Everybody was still asleep, the house was silent. It was nice. Silence didn't happen often, but when it did; everybody stayed fucking quiet!

It was usually Alice who would break the barrier, but I couldn't really blame her. At her age, if there was silence; it usually meant nothing to talk about. At my age, of 17, it always meant someone was in trouble.

Now, there was a new meaning for silence. Shut the hell up, or be killed.

Laying on my back, I laid my left arm over my eyes. Hiding in the crook of my elbow, I felt the slight stir of the sleeping girl next to me. Peeking at the orange haired female, her left cheek rested on my right bicep. With her mouth slightly open, drool clung to corner of her lips.

A thin film of sweat, kept her skin attached to my own. Feeling the slight tug at my lips, I smiled. The thought if Rei sleeping in my bed, with me, was enough to allow me to die happy. Feeling sleep rush over my body, I slowly began falling under. My eye lids were starting to feel heavy, with every blink becoming longer, my vision became blurred.

The small song of a bird, slipped in through the cracked window, lulling me back into slumber. A creak in the floor boards, directed my attention to the door. A fuzzy image of a purple haired woman watched as I faded.

With a final, heavy sigh, I dropped my head on to the pillow.

If only things could be easier.

* * *

"Please everybody, join in! Laugh with Mr. Hirano, He enjoys it!" glaring from the back of the room, I watched as the raven haired teacher mocked the loner. Digging my nails into the wooden desk, I sat silence as students laughed in the face of Kohta Hirano.

"Hey, Leave him alone." The whole room turned to see one of the smaller students in the class, she never spoke much. She just seemed to show up. When standing, she stood about 5'3. Silver hair ran down to about mid thigh length. Her name was Kirmi, I think?

"Well class, we will respect Miss. Ranacooma's Opinion. Everyone, turn to page 562 in your Evolution of Japan Text books." Once again, silence struck over the classroom. The sound of flipping pages and boredom, sang tauntingly to uncaring students.

Opening the book, I found myself staring at the passing pictures. Wars, great leaders, goods and neighboring countries laid flat in the heavy book. Resting my chin in my left palm, I skimmed over the page.

1598- The Death Of Toyotomi Hideyoshi.

"I want all of you to read this passage, then write a 250 word essay about his accomplishments. And as for your daily events assignment..." Fading out with a hiss, he gritted his teeth, "write about the investigation of Ichirou Shido." The last order was spoken in hidden anger, hissing with each S spoken.

As the class wrote down the assignment, they remained completely silent. The entire student body knew of Shido-Sensei's jealousy for his brother. I once heard he flunked a student, due to her connection with the investigation of his father.

_Furuu-Furuu~ Furuu-Furuu~_**(AN: Furuu- Vibrate) **

Feeling the slight tickle in my front pocket, I eyed the teacher as I slipped my fingers into my pocket. Pulling out the dark green phone, I flipped open the loose top.

_**"Can you stop by the store on your way home and get some flour? Thank you sweetie!" **_

Smiling at the text message, I quickly glanced back up at the teacher. With his back still turned, he read off names of students who had received an A on the past test. Clicking the buttons on the keyboard, the text was swiftly typed; and sent.

**_"Not a problem mom, I'll call you when I'm out. Alright?" _**Slipping the phone back into my pocket, I stared at the chalkboard at the front of the room.

"Now everyone, I expect both those assignments to be complete by tomorrow." Placing the large book atop his desk; the thud cause a small plastic cup, filled with pencils, to spill the wooden sticks across the floor.

Staring at the pencils across the floor, the class sat in silence. A cold stare scanned the room, carefully selecting a victim to torture. Slowly pulling the sleeve of my uniform jacket over my hand, I crossed my fingers, not wanting to clean up the mess.

"Hiragana. Pick up the pencils, now." My heart seemed to fall to the pit of my stomach. Releasing a heavy sigh, I hazily stood up. Taking the walk of shame, I felt the eyes of thousands watching me from behind. My legs became weak, and my arms went limp.

Falling to my knees, I found the effort to reach for the wooden utensils. Hearing sneakers skidding on the floor, the sound of pencils rolling farther away.

As the bell rang, students rushed out of the room. Kicking the pencils farther and farther away.

"When I come back you better be gone, and those pencils better be picked up." The yellow eyed male glared down on me. My lips twitched In annoyance, baring my teeth, I seemed to snarl at the taller male.

"_Aren't you __**late**__ for something...?_" Growling the words under my breath, I felt his glare become stronger. The teacher's shadow became larger as he knelt down to eye level.

"It's true about you teens, you're all _dogs_." And with the last word spoken, he rose to his feet, walking out the room. I was left alone, with only 2 minutes left to pick up all the pencils and get to class.

"Need some help?" With the sound of another voice, I looked up to see the small, raven haired male. With my eyes widened, I stupidly nodded. I then watched as he got down on his hands and knees, and examined under desks for the pencils.

"Thanks." I was finally getting somewhere, having about 10 sticks in my hand; about 3 more remained.

"No problem," Handing me the last 3, I stood up. Holding out my right hand, he gratefully clasped onto it. I then helped him to his feet, "Nice job standing up to Shido-Sensei." Chucking dryly, I grinned as I placed the dropped objects back into the the cup.

"It was nothing really," Scratching the back of my neck in embarrassment, I made my way back to my desk. "So uh, Hirano?"

"Yeah?" Lifting my binder off the desk, I looked back to the chubby male.

"Do you wanna hang out sometime?" Taking my phone out of my pocket, I opened note. "Type your number and I'll text you later." Handing him the device, he seemed shocked.

"You wanna hang out, with _me_?" Pointing to himself, he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? You seem like a nice guy, maybe we can play some games at my place sometime." Offering a sincere smile, he returned the gesture.

"Alright," clicking his fingers onto the keyboard, he then handed it back, "Text me later?" Nodding he smiled, "Alright. Cya around, Hiragana." Walking out of the classroom, I followed behind. Looking at the clock, I saw I had just a few seconds left.

In a rush, I sprinted around the corner. Passing a long haired female, her orange hair flew up In the small gust of wind; blinding me momentarily. Hearing my heart throb in my ears, I felt the adrenaline rush through my veins.

Sunlight from the nearby window seemed to burn my already heated skin to a crisp, beads of sweat dripped down my temples. Then, turning a second corner; I felt the cool breeze of the chemistry room.

Hearing the faint ringing of the bell, my heavy breathing blocked out any other sounds. Practically falling into my seat, I attracted unwanted attention.

"Hey Hiragana, how was cleaning up after the teach?" Snickers could be heard throughout the classroom. Glaring towards the source of the voice, the artificial blonde brunette headed male sent an angered pulse throughout my body.

"Shut the hell up." Curling my fingers into a fist, I felt my nails dig painfully in my palm. In the time of my pain, the scream of a microphone was aired through the school.

"T-This announcement is for all the students, an emergency situation is taking place inside the school right now. All students must follow your teachers instructions and evacuate."

Students turned to see the intercom box, listening as the message was repeated a second time. Silence then waved over the school, the wind blowing outside was the only thing heard.

"Get Away! Get Away From Me!" The male Teacher's panicked voice, brought along with it, a heavy atmosphere. Thick and suffocating, nobody said a word. Eyes widened and hearts stopped. Then, there was silence.

To afraid to speak,

To afraid to breathe.

Feeling my hands become clammy, my knees again became weak. I was now afraid to move, fearing I would fall.

It all seemed to happen in a flash. Screams were pushing their ways out the classroom door. Shoving, scratching, kicking, running. Sitting in my desk, I waited for students to end their panic. It never came.

In the corner sat a girl, long reddish orange hair fell over the side of her desk. Getting up, I avoided fallen objects. Making it to her side, I shook her violently.

"Hey! Wake up!" Looking down at her binder, it read, Foxie Mayfield. "Hey, Mayfield wake up!" She continued to sleep, sighing I then headed for the door. If she wasn't going to wake up; she could stay there.

As I stepped out into the hall, only few students remained. Running towards the nearest exit, I thought about the girl left behind in the room. Looking back, I saw her red hair shine brightly. I couldn't leave her there, I couldn't.

Rushing back in, I lifted her over my shoulder. I then thought to myself, "If I-... We, make it outta here. You so owe me." Rushing back to the hall, I saw blood spattered along the floor.

Carefully avoiding the red splashes, I firmly held onto the girl. What the fuck was _wrong_ with this chick? Her breathing was steady enough, not like she was dead. Looking out the window, I saw students being torn apart. Blood covered the dead's lips, the liquid dripping down their neck and on their clothes.

"Hurry students, We must go!" Looking a head, I saw the dick that made me pick up his pencils. Little fucker, having no other choice; I rushed after the adult. He must have seen me coming, For when he saw my face; his twisted in disgust.

Reaching his small group, I saw that there were only about 6-8 kids; not including myself and this Foxie. One kid, I knew from Physical Education. He wasn't from Japan, that's for sure. An other, a girl now. Her hair was jet black, reflecting the artificial light from the lamps over head.

A sudden Relief swept over my body, I didn't know what it was but... The weight of the world seemed as if to fall off my shoulders, literally! Looking back, the red haired female was now awake. Running close behind, she ran at a steady pace next to the yellow eyed teacher. They were talking, calmly! They weren't panicking or anything!

"Hurry Children, into the biology room!" Obeying his orders, the small clump of students swerved to the right. Running in the back of the group, I saw the faces of classmates twist in utter shock. Hitting the breaks, I stopped dead in my tracks; only to have the large breasted, red head ram into my back.

The devilish voice of Mr. Shido spoke quietly, "Come with me," muttering the words under his breath. "They're too weak to live in this world." Grabbing the back of my collar, the yellow eyed teacher yanked me back. Screams of students I never even bothered to talk to echoed loudly, attracting more of the living dead.

I had seen the death of 4 classmates. Well... I couldn't really consider them classmates, I never talked to them. But they were dead now... Probably one of them now. Crawling across the floor, spoiled blood smeared into the tile. Their faces, a greyish hue. Greyed out eyes, rolled back into their skulls.

* * *

"Takashi, Just leave him alone! He's _tired_!"

"Hirano said he needed him! So I'm _getting_ him!" The bed suddenly shook with heavy footsteps.

"I said leave him alone!" Shade suddenly protected me from the morning sun. Hazily, my eyes flickered open. Glancing to the left, I saw Rei... What a great way to wake up. Lifting my palm to my eye, a rubbed away the sleep.

"Hey! Lets go Hiragana," feeling the sudden grip on my collar, I was lifted off the bed.

"Takashi! Be careful with him, Damn it!" Looking to the flustered female, she was still in her pajamas. The pink tank top was wrinkled to hell, but it was still able cover her up. Damn.

"I'm up! Jesus, put me down I can walk you know." Grabbing the raven's hand, he hesitantly let go. Landing on my feet, I watched as the jealous male left the room.

"I'm sorry about him, he can be a real ass sometimes." Feeling soft fingers Intertwine with my own, orange hair tickled my arm as she rested her head on my shoulder. Chuckling softly, I shrugged.

"It's fine," making my way to the door, I left Rei by the bed. "Better go see what they want. I'll be back in a second, do you want anything while I'm downstairs?"

Watching as she sat on the bed, she crossed her legs, and brought her index finger to her chin. "A juice box, please." A velvety smile graced her lips, and I couldn't help but return the gesture. Entering the hallway, I made my way towards the bathroom.

After Alice had been rescued, we realized that Rika's house was to valuable to loose.

* * *

"How do we get her?"

"Why the hell are you asking me?! I'm no Takagi!" Rei was already annoyed with Takashi. He had abandoned her at the stairs earlier, of course it's natural for women to get needy when they're drunk.

"Take the motorcycle." Glancing over my shoulder, my eyes found the aproned body of the purple haired female, standing in the garage door way.

"Busu- I mean Saeko-San, that's a great idea." Throwing a cocky grin, he skimmed the cement room.

"Komuro, Don't even _think_ about getting on that! It's noisy and it will cause a hoard of them to swarm around you!" A girl by the name of Reina, glanced over Saeko's left shoulder. Glaring the raven down as he slouched in defeat.

"She's right." I spoke quietly, not wanting to draw attention to myself. "I'll get on," moving towards the tarp covered bike, "I'll drive down the street. That will cause them to follow me, then Komuro can go get the girl."

"What?! No Yamato, it's too dangerous!" Pulling the blue, plasticky sheet off the vehicle, the crinkling sound muted the girl's warning.

"Hey, if it's what he wants to do; I'll go with it." The shrug could be heard in his voice. Rolling my eyes, I ignored the male's _go-with-the-flow_ attitude. Part of him annoyed the hell out of me, the other half... Well, I haven't exactly figured out the other half.

"Takashi?" Rei spoke in a soft, gentle tone As she looked at the raven.

"Hmm?"

"Shut the fuck up." The venomous tone towards her ex, made me chuckle under my breath.

"Got something you wanna say, Hiragana?" Yeah actually, lots of things. But, you're not exactly mature enough for them yet... So.

"Yeah, Shut the fuck up." Throwing my leg over the side of the bike, I sat down on the poorly cushioned seat.

"I'll go tell Hirano." Rei's cousin dashed off into the condo, her foot steps thumped loudly on the wooden floor. Reaching into a small bag,on the side of the bike, I pulled out a small pair of leather riding gloves. Obviously made for a female, I managed to shove my fingers into the small entrances; stretching the newly sewn leather.

"Here," Rei stood holding a small gun, found a few nights before, from the cop car. "Take this. I don't need you getting hurt out there." Leaning forward, she placed a chaste kiss on my left cheek.

"I'll try to make it out alive," taking hold of the gun, a smile still managed to form across my lips. "I'll be back, alright? I'll send out a signal to let you know I'm okay." Placing my hand atop her head, she smiled in fear.

Retracting my hand, I placed both firmly on the bike's handles.

"Good luck, Yamato. You're a true man, I hope you know that." Glancing up towards the mature purplette, her face greeted my own with a warm smile. Nodding, I patted my pocket, checking for the small firearm.

Both women stood by the garage door. On the other side, lived a young, innocent girl. She would be saved, and I would quite possibly not survive this run. If I do die, I'd be okay with that.

Pushing the key into the ignition, I roared the engine. Saeko obviously took that as a _go,_ she then shoved the door open. The sudden jolt forward was a start, my heart throbbed painfully. Feeling the wind against my face felt great, the smell of rotting flesh took away most of the enjoyment.

Immediately after exiting the garage, I turned right. It was the most clear and probably safest way to go.

"HEY ASSHOLES!" Swerving from left to right in the street, I avoided crashing into the living corpses. Multiple bloody, disfigured heads, turned to see an active meal. "COME ON, LETS GET MOVIN!" This bike must have been new, it was smooth when driven properly. But at the same time, it still had that new, slick grease on the gears; giving it the _move-wherever-the-fuck-you-want _movement.

Gripping tightly onto the handles, I steadied out the vehicle. Racing down the street, I heard the moans get quieter and quieter. Looking back, I saw that the corpses were too slow to keep up. It was perfect.

Stores filled the streets, their windows shattered and items missing. Pulling over, I stopped in front of a gift shop. Rushing inside, I wasted no time gathering the items needed. From battery powered radios, to Children's toys.

Escaping into the street again, I saw the crowd drawing closer. Setting the radios onto the pavement, I turned dials to max. Not wanting to draw attention to myself yet, I began placing children's toys around the music playing devices.

Otanatones were clothes-pinned, singing In the darkened street. **(AN: Otanatones are these cute little music notes that when you touch the stem, it sings a note! Look it up if you need too x3)** Rushing back into the store, the sound of merchandise falling off the shelves, caused my heart to drop.

Towards the refreshments section of the darkened store, stood a bloody mouthed female. A chunk of flesh was missing from the left side of her waist, her blood stained the cream white shirt, while strands of the cheap fabric infected the wound.

In the dim light of the soda coolers, bloody hand prints were smeared against the glowing plastic. Making her way towards the musical chorus, her nerve dead body, crashed into shelves of inventory.

_Forget this,_ shoving the thought of more sound to the back of my mind, I found myself back outside. Rushing to the radios, I tuned into the loudest, automated rock music station. Blasting my ear drums, I rushed away from the noise. Sliding into a silent alley, I rested my back against the outer, brick wall of a store.

"Pst, hey kid." The sound of an unknown voice, caused my heart to jump. Cautiously turning my head to the right, the smell of garbage and mildew mixed with oxygen filled my nostrils. Gagging at the scent, I lifted the white undershirt of my uniform over my nose. Dumpsters covered in rain, reflected the street lights, giving the darkened alley, a mysterious glow.

"Hey kid, you tripping or something? Over here," the annoyed whispers, seemed to be hiding behind the dumpster. Taking a hesitant step forward, the tip of my shoe, became drenched in muddy water. Ignoring the sloshing steps, I hazily made my way towards the whispers. "You're getting warmer."

The roaring music, seemed to be blocked out if my mind. No longer did I hear the screaming guitar, or the beaten drum. Staring at a small cat, it lay curled in a ball. Resting its head on a clump of newspaper, it's golden eyes stared directly at me.

"Are you high or something?" The small furry mouth opened with each word spoken, "Well, are you?"

Blinking repeatedly, I stared wide eyed at the allusion, "You're not real... Right?"

"Of course I'm not real, dip shit! The voice is really behind you," whipping myself around, I stood eye to eye level with a slighter older male. Silver hair, reflected the street lights like water. Shuffled footsteps, could be heard echoing in the darkness.

Standing wide eyed, I watched as the male backed into the wall across from myself. Laying flat against the brick, he quietly brought his hand to the hood of his jacket; pulling it over his silver hair.

In the corner of my eye, I saw shadows lurk in the twisted alley ways. Looking back at the silver haired male, he stared directly at me. Following his actions, I slowly began backing away from him. The slightest nod was given to me, approving of my doings.

Holding my hands against my back, I awaited for the cold stone to touch my finger tips. At last, the sandy surface was supporting my body weight. Looking back towards the mysterious male, he held a single hand over a figure behind him.

The small, covered object, was fairly small. Only reaching the male's hip, it stood quietly, clenching onto the older male's pant leg.

* * *

Standing in the bathroom, I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My milk chocolate colored hair, was a shaggy mess. Green eyes had faded slightly, probably due to lack of sleep. I had never really... Really realized how much I had loved waking up to see my Mom. The thought of my mom being alone, caused my heart to ache. Feeling the tightness in my chest, the burning of my eyes, was too much.

Dropping to one knee, and then the other, my elbows rested on the marble counter top. Throwing my head into my palms, my eyes watered violently as I stared into the curved sink. I could see my reflection in the shiny sink, my eyes were now redish pink. Tear drops slid down my nose, hanging over the curved bowl.

Squeezing my eyes shut, the drops clicked one by one onto the polished marble. My mom... was the only thing keeping me from insanity, but even if she is gone... I have Rei to take care of. I'd have to protect her at all cost.

The sound of knuckles tapping on wood, turned my attention to the door. Pink hair and purple eyes stood in the bathroom doorway, "Are you okay Yamaoto-Oniisan?" Quickly pushing myself to my feet, I nodded. Wiping away the trails of forgotten tears, I stared into the 7 year old's eyes.

"I'm fine, you don't gotta worry about me. Alright, Alice-Imoto?" A joyful smile, shined on the young girl's face. Placing my hand on her head, I ruffled her hair gently.

_I guess I have Alice to protect too._

Walking past the small girl, I made my way to the balcony. That's where Hirano had decided to take watch from, it had good view of the area.

"Hiragana?" The familiar voice asked in the dawning sun light.

"Yeah I'm here, sorry it took so long." Stepping on to the cement of the outdoor room, a soft breeze blew against my skin, chilling me slightly.

"It's fine, I just had a few questions." Sitting back on one of the small lawn chairs, I stared at the back of the raven.

"Sure thing, ask away." Tilting my head back, I closed my eyes. Listening to the breathing of the male, the chirps of a bird, and the groans from below.

"Bullets are made of steel, correct?"

"Yeah, But some are rubber." Not knowing what the male was getting at, I continued to relax.

"And we aren't going to have an endless supply of them, right?"

"Yeah, everything runs out sometime. And seeing as how people are making them anymore, we won't be able to use guns forever." Sighing, I listened as the chubby male cleared his throat.

"Exactly. But, there are toy stores around here, right?"

"Okay, what the _hell_ are you getting at?" Opening my right eye, I lazily glanced at the younger male.

"Earlier this morning, I saw a group. About five or six, maybe even seven. And they were killing some remaining them from the night before, with guns." Turning around, he looked at me sternly.

"Okay, What does that have to do with the _toy store_?" Opening both eyes, I sat up straight. The gun otaku and I were now, in a serious knee deep conversation.

"The students from our school were using guns, _steel BB guns_. It's crazy, I know. But at close range, the steel bead should go right through the rotting skull and flesh."

"How would they have know those would work?" Lost in the logic, I began wondering how they would think of such tactics.

"I recognized one girl though, she was the school's student council member. Miss. Narumi Katsu, her group had 4 guys, then 3 girls. They took hostage next door, what should we do with them?"

The thought of having 6 more people join out group seemed crazy. The thought of having 6 more fighters join our group,

Seemed _perfect_.

* * *

**Author's Credits: ohmygosh, once again I'm terribly sorry for the wait! Just the holidays and such got to my head. Next chapter with be coming from the POV of~ Ian Mayfield (if you look back in the story, you'll see someone with the Mayfield name.) and all POV's are drawn from a hat. So~~~ yeah! I will try to have every OC have an appearance in a chapter. And Ian Mayfield is 9, so I think we all know who he's being shipped with... *cough cough* Alice *cough* he will NOT be in the same group as Narumi Katsu, so for those of you have been waiting for your characters to make an appearance, most likely about 6-7 will be released. So if you have any questions/ suggestions/ect. For your OC, just PM/kik/Skype me! I will respond to all messages within 5 hours. Unless I'm asleep. School starts again for me This Wednesday! So I'll begin writing once this is posted! **

**Kik: kawai_koneko Skype: supaisu_koneko_kawai**


End file.
